This invention concerns a measuring and detection device for determining the position of a break in a warp thread on weaving machines. In particular, it concerns a device by means of which it is possible to check whether a broken warp thread has come free or has become entangled, to check on which side of the device the break is situated, and/or at what distance from the device the break is situated.
The measuring and detection device according to the invention can also be used to remove a section of a broken warp thread from the warp.
Devices are known in the art for detecting the location of a broken warp thread. One such device is disclosed in European Patent Application No. 87,201,196, which corresponds to U.S. application Ser. No. 73,003, filed July 10, 1987, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,498. However, the known devices are not capable of determining whether the broken warp thread has come free or has become entangled, or to reliably check specific locations and distances of the break itself once the broken warp thread has been located